The twilight CLUB
by AneezMushka
Summary: This is what happens...When Twilight world meets Breakfast club.. My first story. Be nice... Bella did something that got her into detention find out more...
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

I look outside out my window and it is FREAKIN raining. It always rains in forks. I hate this town and I hate this car.

I am sitting uncomfortably on my dad's cruiser. He is the chief of police in this small quite town.

Sigh

I wished I was back with my mum in phoenix, hmmmm… I remember when you step outside the door a sudden warmth from the air will hit your face like a fan.

Sigh

"Bella you know that this was your own doing….it was your fault, this is so not like you. I can't believe that you would do such a thing like this"

Oh no…Charlie's rambling about my "actions" has started off again

"I am the chief of police of this town and you know that I have a reputation to uphold…."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"And as your father I am very upset as well… I mean why? I just ask you why?"

As I felt a sudden force, I looked around and we were already in front of forks high school.

I latch open the door and begin getting out of the car

"Bella wait…I just wanted to tell you to be good and I know that this whole moving thing was hard for you…."

Charlie shifted to his side

"And well I'm here if you need to talk anyone okay"

"Okay dad see you later then"

As I heard the low rumble of he cruiser pulling away off into the distance I started to walk toward my own personal nightmare.

. This school is such a typical small town school. It has a smaller cafeteria than my old school, small hallways, no metal detectors or a gate around it and has less population of students.

I have been here for about six weeks now and have adjusted to it, but I still haven't gotten used to the weather yet.

I have made quite a few acquaintances (I say this because they aren't quite there yet to being my friends). Like Jessica and that Lauren chick that doesn't seem to like me. There is also that very eager boy….Mike. Oh and there's Angela who is an actual friend and Jacob my father's friend's son.

It's not like I had much friends anyway back home…maybe a few but no one to classify as one of my Best Friends. I stopped into a halt

I took the next few steps very slowly, I looked around the tables and I was alone in the library. I guess I'm the earliest one here.

Damn that car!

I slowly shuffled to a table near the back. I picked up my bag and looked for my notepad and pen when I heard a soft thud to my left.

I looked up and saw an average looking guy with blond wavy hair sitting on the edge of his seat. He looked very stiff and was looking around the room trying not to have eye contact with me.

This made me feel a bit self conscious, so I looked down on my notepad and started scribbling.

Then I heard muffled chatter coming closer. The door flung open and I heard a groan.

It was Rosalie Hale. Everyone knows her here, because she was literally the definition of beautiful. She had long flowy blond hair, and a very angular face. She was tall but not in a weird way. It suited her. She was the "popular" type, which I have encountered with at my old school, because I was the "nerdy, smart type".

She looked straight past me and started strutting (like those models on the catwalk) into the seat in front of me.

I heard a high pitch giggle and seemed surprised that there was a small pixie like girl who I obviously the one that was talking to Rosalie. She had short cropped hair that hung out, like when you rub a balloon on your head. But it was pretty; it suited her small petite figure. I don't know her name though.

She quickly moved to a seat near Rosalie and examined the room. While I looked down and started to scribble again.

"Hi, My name is Alice Brandon"

Was she talking to me?

I looked up saw a big smile on her small face

"Hi ummm…I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh right, the new girl"

Great I was classified as the new girl

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you"

I smiled at her quickly and again looked down at my note pad. I felt her watching, so I just ignored her.

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie roll her eyes at Alice and then she looked at the door.

Sigh


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Pov

I quickly hopped into Rosalie's red BMW and rolled my window down. It was raining but I didn't care.

Rosalie came in and started the engine

"Al, shut that window it is freezing plus it's raining"

"But Rosie, the fresh air and the rain is good"

"Not when it the inside of my baby is getting wet"

"Fine…you and your stupid obsession with cars"

I heard her laugh

"I can't believe that we have to go to school today…I mean it's the weekend" I said

"I know, it's like they don't punish us enough at school, with all the boring information….Hello like we need to know about trigonometry or the history of the country in the real world"

I looked at her and saw her doing that finger gesture to make it look sarcastic.

"And plus we are wasting valuable shopping time"

"Oh Alice you and your stupid obsession with clothes"

I giggled and then looked out the window.

Me and Rosalie have been best friends since last year, It was when I moved here to forks because my parents died in an accident.

She was the only one that was truly there for me and my aunt. She barely knew me, and understood everything.

I remember when it was their death anniversary and I was bawling my eyes out, she came straight over even thought it was 2 in the morning. She is my best friend.

"We're here" she said glumly

I patted her shoulder and got out of the car, and heard a sudden click when I shut the door.

We walked down the hallway talking about our latest shopping trip where I bought this really cute yellow top.

We both looked at the library door and opened it, which swung further than I had expected.

Rosalie looked around and groaned (she always wants to make an entrance, where ever we go).

She walked towards a seat in front of a girl and I giggled.

I quickly went into my seat and looked around the room

The girl behind me had brown hair and brown eyes… I didn't know her that's a first.

"Hi, My name is Alice Brandon"

She looked surprised when she saw me

"Hi ummm…I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh right, the new girl"

Now I remember, she was the girl that moved here a while back ago, her father is the chief of police of Forks

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled at her even wider, but saw a small glimpse of anger from her.

She looked down on her book and I looked at Rosalie with a confused look and saw Rosalie roll her eyes. I gave her a small smile and looked around the room again.

There was a boy in the other corner. He has a plain t-shirt that covered his well built body. He has softer blond hair unlike Rosalie's, and was looking at a different direction. He quickly glanced at me and held his stare for a few seconds. He had piercing blue eyes like the sky during a sunny day. He was gorgeous. He quickly looked back at no particular direction.

I shifted in my chair so that I could face Rosalie and took a quite deep breath. Rosalie didn't seem to notice this unexpected short of breath, because she was staring straight at the door. She has this I-hope-something-better-comes-along-look.


End file.
